Save My Life
by Dawn-Roberts
Summary: Snippet of Buffy's thought during the L.A. Runaway, (end of Season 2) SongFic ficlet short fic one shot


Title-Save My Life  
  
CopyRight- Joss W., M.E., Fox, Yadda yadda etc. etc. for BTVS characters. Pink and affiliates for song. (a few words in the first line were changed, because of drug reference, and Buffy was never on drugs)  
  
Rating-PG-13  
  
Pairings-B/A  
  
Summary- Snippet of Buffy's thought during the L.A. Runaway, (end of Season 2) SongFic. Song "Save My Life" by Pink.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
She's all messed up again  
  
Even though she knows it ain't right  
  
She can't even call up her friends  
  
And say "help me save my life"  
  
She's so ashamed of herself that she's come full circle  
  
Nobody understands what it's like to  
  
Be this girl  
  
So she disappeared, and she  
  
Wasn't clear, and she  
  
Didn't say where she was going  
  
Buffy stood in the dingy bathroom of the resturant, scrubbing her hands under the faucet. Her 'Anne' nametag glimmered in the light of the rickety fixture dangling by a bare cord above her head. She didn't even know why she was washing them, her shift didnt end for an hour. But she knew she had to. Because, maybe if they were rubbed rough enough, maybe it wouldn't feel like she still had the sword in her hand. Maybe his blood would wash away.  
  
She had the man of her dreams  
  
And some success  
  
And she was so happy, and looking well  
  
It was this one dark night, that she  
  
Slipped  
  
And then the next morning that she   
  
Felt like a piece of shit  
  
So she's hanging out, and she's  
  
With the crowd, and she's  
  
Travelin' where the wind is blowing  
  
She though back to two weeks before, the pain in jumping out of her bedroom window that morning. And then sitting on a bus and watching her home fade. None of them would understand, she had to make a choice. Which ended in he slaying the love of her life. How could she face them after that? So she wandered through the next weeks, in the crowd, yet all alone.  
  
  
  
And he's a real good guy, and he  
  
wants to save her 'cause he's  
  
more than been there all before  
  
And she's so confused and his heart is breakin' and he  
  
dreams she's knockin' on his door  
  
Giles sat at his desk, calling contact after contact, until they were all run dry. No one had seen his slayer. Her lover, evil or not, was gone, and he was scared she would do something drastic. Just as he did after Jenny... He pushed the thought aside and rested his forehead on the desk, drifting into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Sitting on the tiny pull-out matress she called bed, Buffy hung her head in her hands. He was her world, she gave him everything, and he gave her his soul. Just not in the romantic sense, more in the 'I'm gonna kill everyone you love' way. He was gone, buried deep within Angelus. But Willow had brought him back, in time for one poisoned honey kiss, and her steel in his chest. Whoever was rolling her life dice must be a very bad yahtzee player, because it was never sixes across the score sheet for this girl.  
  
Hearing a loud rapping on the front door, Giles quickly left his slumber, running for the door. He opened it to see a petite blonde standing in the doorway, knapsack on her back and teary smile across her face. "Buffy?" he gasped, gathering his slayer into his embrace as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Im sorry Giles, I never should have left, I never should have faced Angelus." she whimpered.  
  
"It's okay, child. You're back now, nothing else matters." Giles smiled softly. Suddenly, Buffy laughed. Giles couldn't help but join in the laughter.   
  
Then he woke up.  
  
Sitting up and putting his glasses back on his face, Giles ran to the door once more. He opened it, only to gaze into empty, night filled courtyard, and feel the wind at his face. He took off his glasses, and with a handkerchief, cleaned them, a gesture he had been using more and more since she left. Then, wiping his eyes with it as well, he closed the door slowly, and went to return to his dreams, the only place he ever feared to see his slayer again. 


End file.
